


肉刺铠甲

by withdrawalbinge



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 16:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withdrawalbinge/pseuds/withdrawalbinge





	肉刺铠甲

为了庆祝部门做完了这个大单，终于结束三个月来日以夜继的加班，办公室的年轻人决定下班以后好好放松一下，郑在玹本来没想加入，他只想回家睡觉，但在做出决定的那一秒手机屏幕亮起来，电量剩余百分之八，备注完整的女性名字发来一行文字，礼貌克制的情感，分手吧。

郑在玹抬起头，对着刚抬起脚准备离开的同事说，“我也参加。”

金道英被直属上司叫进办公室的时候隐隐预料到了些什么，他敲了敲门，进去的时候部长还在处理文件，见他进来也没停下手头的动作，“金组长坐吧。”  
金道英手交叠着，“您有什么事吗。”  
“看看。”部长翻过一页。  
金道英低下头翻了几张。  
“这个季度你落后了郑在玹”部长抬头，两根手指拉出一段距离，“这么多。”  
“我没有怪罪你的意思，同一个公司合作很正常，但竞争不可避免。”部长不咸不淡的开口，“你现在的处境……”部长手中的圆珠笔转了个圈，“有点危险。”  
金道英似乎想要开口，但又闭上了嘴。  
“我快要调职了。”部长突然友善地笑起来，“严格上来讲是升迁吧。”金道英怔愕。  
“我喜欢踏实的人。”部长目光深沉的盯着金道英，“你是一个好苗子。”  
外线的座机响了起来。  
“我让郑在玹把这三个月的报表整理了，你有空看看。”  
“我知道了。”金道英点了点头，“谢谢部长。”

回去的时候旁边的同事凑上来，面色担忧“部长说了什么吗组长。”  
金道英叹了口气，“大家加油，这个月的业绩好好做。”给了一个安抚的微笑，“没问题的。”

郑在玹坐在旁边喝酒，看着旁边的同事玩的热火朝天，“郑组长玩真心话吗？”同事侧身，郑在玹冷不防被问道，笑起来说当然。

前三轮郑在玹幸免于难，只喝了几杯无关痛痒的酒，也乐得围观旁人无所顾忌地在氙气迷离的彩光下言所欲言，遇上实在是难以启齿的私密才抓起酒瓶海灌赔罪。他丢下骰子的时候正好瞥见走进来的金道英，他领带松驰的扯开，臂弯上挂着西装外套，薄细的腰藏在显出些疲态的衬衫皱痕里。

一个三。

人群欢呼起来，好事的女人兴味地开口，“郑组长准备和女朋友什么时候结婚？”郑在玹抿下一口威士忌和清酒混杂的液体，冰凉的过喉咙，男男女女了然的哄闹声响起来，他垂下眉头，好像真的陷入悲伤情怀，“分手了。”金道英在郑在玹斜对面的卡座坐下，“工作太忙了，对象也会嫌我没时间陪她。觉得我不爱她。”

众人才发现坐下的金道英，有人开了口，“金组长迟到了，该罚酒！”还有女人的声音，“大单都做完了组长还勤恳自觉加班，我太惭愧了！”金道英露出一个无可奈何的笑，接过酒杯利落地喝干，同事嬉嬉闹闹地接着下一个，几番轮着下来，酒酣意浓，晚场的音乐开得声隆鼎沸，“金组长今天运气太好了吧一个三也没骰出来！”女人调笑着说，“我们想打听金组长的消息都没有办法！太沮丧了！”  
“上次我表妹看到公司的集体照指着金组长就说好帅，逼着我讲组长的事。”女同事在旁边无奈补充。  
“我倒是没看出来你们有什么好沮丧的。”金道英工作的时候一丝不苟，严谨甚至有些不近人情，私下里和同事的关系却并不冷冰，年纪相仿的平日的处也算得上相熟。  
“金组长喜欢什么类型的人？”听到问题的金道英怔了一下。

郑在玹解开袖扣，慢条斯理地挽上袖子，袖珍的扣子反射出忽闪的光。

“这有什么好问的。”金道英扬了扬下巴，“等我掷到三再回答你”  
“什么呀这有什么不愿意说的！”女同事被酒精催发出胆气，“说一下嘛又不是什么很隐私的事。”她自顾自笑起来，“金组长有没有喜欢的人，这总能说了吧。”一片像是能发绿光的眼睛齐齐地转了过来，金道英苦笑只得投降，没办法逃掉就认命的开口，“有自己想法的，有主见的人吧。”他没有回答后一个问题，但也没人没眼色地继续追问，郑在玹仰头喝干最后一口冰块间淋落的液体。他的喉结滚动，金道英把眼睛挪开。

宴席接近快要散场的时候，郑在玹借口找了代驾司机在此多坐一会儿。同事陆续离开，他沉浸在一股昏沉的烟气里，残存的酒精迷雾蒙上他的口鼻。  
“干嘛。”身边的沙发塌下一块，郑在玹不用回头也能猜到来人。  
“我以为你会很开心。”金道英想在桌子上摸一瓶酒，发现没有残余的。  
“我当然开心了。终于结束这笔单子了。”郑在玹的声音带着笑，“那个老头真磨人。”  
金道英没有说话，他来回掐着自己的手指。  
“哥为什么觉得我不开心。”喝了酒以后话会变多，郑在玹神志无不清醒地腹诽自己。“不过我分手了。”  
“我看分手还挺让你解脱的。”金道英回头看他。  
郑在玹也侧过身，暗自闪烁的昏暗灯光落进金道英清澈的瞳孔里，他细腻的，奶白的皮肤肌理润上一层奇异的，诱惑的眩光。  
他们开始接吻，是金道英先贴上去的，他好像现在才掌握了哥哥作为尊长的姿态，用一种难以启齿的方式以教导和指引，他用他的舌头舔舐郑在玹毛细血管遍布的上颚，贝齿流连郑在玹柔软的唇肉，他微凉的手轻抚郑在玹贲张的后颈肌肉。  
金道英压在郑在玹身上，唇齿分离的时候看着郑在玹雾蒙的狭长桃花眼，什么时候金道英的膝盖抵上了郑在玹腿间的硬处，开口颇煞风景“你怕不怕我这一下踹废你。”金道英的声音夹上几分沙哑。  
“哥会吗？”两处迷情的酒窝深深绽放开，郑在玹说话的时候嘴会不自觉地嘟起来，可爱到疯了，金道英想，但也可恶到疯了，让人简直想撕碎的他和风煦雨。  
“你好好表现。”金道英扯下郑在玹衬衫的第一颗纽扣的时候身下被压制的男人像突然被拧上了发条。他拢住金道英的手，低下头亲了一口，动作自然地像亲昵的情侣，他太擅长扮演一个好情人了，如果不是金道英早就领略过了他的本事，也不定会被这出虚晃骗上。这个动作像是歌舞剧演出正式开始前的报幕，从此以后拉开今晚激烈动作的帷幕。他熟练地解开金道英的皮带，手伸进去摩挲金道英的腰窝，顺着一节节凸起的脊骨，掌握一对玲珑的蝴蝶骨，金道英回过神的时候下身已然被直接地侵略，郑在玹接吻和胶合的时候都不温柔，像一个初尝性爱的男孩，只懂一味地横冲直撞。  
但是太爽了，爽的金道英眼泪都流出来了，他最舒服的时候只会随心叫出来，一点也不知道克制和忍耐，然后被郑在玹用嘴堵住，只能发出断断续续不成句子的呜咽。  
“哥到底是想轻点还是重点。”郑在玹贴近金道英的耳朵，假意无可奈何地询问，“我都不知道怎么办好了。”  
金道英的睫毛都湿漉漉的，像雨沁透的树枝，什么话也说不出来。  
“那就这样吧，哥我真的没办法。”他毫无掩盖地大开大合反而更加激烈，还贴心的抚慰金道英湿润的前端。金道英偶尔清明也会涌上一丝羞愧，生理上的快感却很快抢过理智的主位操控他沉湎欲望的神经纤维。直到记不清是第几次，金道英的小腿都在颤抖，他的手被反剪在身后，腰下压臀被迫的高高迎起，郑在玹在身后凶狠地顶撞，金道英看不见郑在玹的脸，只能感受到指节分明的手强力禁了自己难耐的手腕制服扭动的腰肢，后穴敏感的触觉更为清晰，甚至放大了阴茎摩擦经过肉璧的酥麻。这个姿势像一架角度怪奇的桥，连接肉欲和混沌，隔断清醒与真心，金道英呻吟得身不由己，他觉得自己现在看起来肯定活像一只忍无可忍的求欢母猫，在沉浮的欢愉里他听到仿佛是来自郑在玹的喃喃自语，“我不会害你。”

金道英把被做昏这件事归咎于酒精，尽管那天晚上金组长喝得最多的就是同组还没毕业的女实习生喝的苏打水勾兑的酒精饮料。他迷迷糊糊的睡梦中有人手法轻柔的给他清理身子，只是金道英眼皮太重了。可能大脑里本能的第六感给他一种莫名安全的直觉，只粗略在视神经传导的半途印上一个轮廓，又倦懒地闭上眼沉沉睡去。他醒来的时候是在酒店柔软的鹅绒床上用品上，闻到的就是和家中香薰完全不同的酒店式气味，睁开眼，那个人连窗帘都细心地拉上，以至正午的阳光完全没有影响到金道英的清梦。

“我今天旷班了？”这是金道英手忙脚乱打开手机时唯一的想法，亮屏上显示的时间，星期四，13：33。  
“郑在玹，我真的要宰了他！”

金道英顾不上身体的酸软迅速整理好着装奔向公司，刚回到位子上还没来得及去向部长告假，旁边的同事疑惑地问“金组长不是调休了两天吗？怎么又来了？”  
“啊？”金道英一时间愣住了。  
同事开口，“开早会的时候郑组长说昨天你拜托他跟部长说你要调休两天。”  
此时金道英万万不会否认这个调休实属虚构，他绝无休息养心的本意，全是郑在玹越俎代庖的杰作。他只好挤了个聊胜于无的尬笑，“我要拿个招标案回去研究一下。”说罢装模作样的翻了翻办公桌上的文件盒，随手拿了本。  
“原来郑组长和我们组长关系还可以啊。”金道英走后闲聊的声响音起来。  
“我还以为他们不怎么认识呢。”  
“你们不知道吗？郑在玹原来是金组长带的实习生。”

 

金道英到家才发现这是一本财务报表，恰好是部长让自己看的那本。

翻阅的时候一页纸掉了出来，显然不属于这本报表的纸质，尺寸也格格不入。

金道英初识郑在玹他还是一个未出校园的男孩，穿着卫衣套上黑色夹克，牛仔裤宽松，见到金道英的时候开口，声音也温温润润的，“前辈好，以后拜托前辈了。不会的只要前辈指点我都会努力学习的。”他深棕色的发厚又蓬松，整个人都像一块放置在仲春五点的阳光下表面微融的牛奶巧克力。

金道英教他联系客户，告诉他面对难缠的人各种应对的方法，会带着他去和各式人打交道，亲身示范谈判进退和虚与委蛇。很难说金道英没有后悔过毫无保留的授予，他也不过是比郑在玹提前一年半进公司的普通员工，但金道英安慰自己的说辞是郑在玹毕竟是他第一个全盘接手的实习生。这个说辞当然有些可笑，同期的同事不乏视自己身后的实习生为一出难以摆脱的麻烦。他曾经听到茶水间有女人开口抱怨终于体会到男人突如其来被当爹不情愿却又无可奈何的心情，身后那个甩不掉的麻烦真是太费心了，客户联系不到，打电话不加称呼，甚至excel表格怎么加权平均值都需要教三遍，完全不知道大学计算机二级是怎么过的。

他那时庆幸郑在玹会熟练使用office办公软件又天资聪慧。金道英有时给他讲解行业术语，讲了一遍自己总觉得没说清楚，郑在玹却已经有触类旁通的悟性。金道英甚至有些为这个后辈的机敏骄傲。

郑在玹对金道英的依赖是可见的实质，他像金道英的尾巴又像金道英的侍从，他永远比金道英早到十分钟，用来给金道英收拾文件和泡一壶新的咖啡。跟在金道英身后，乖巧的记工作日志总结工作经验。也在客户蛮不讲理的时候默不作声摆出一张冷面的臭脸，桃花眼蕴的春水都结成了腊月里寒冬的冰。

于是从开始的悉心尊听到后来偶尔的提醒。在郑在玹第一次替金道英回应客户刻意的刁钻又不失重点地指出公司方案的优越性时，金道英回过神来。郑在玹原来已经以惊人的速度成长到独当一面。

那次金道英在连续工作三十六小时后强撑着回到了家。床真是桃花源，是人类生息安逸的伊甸园，他的脑袋一沾上枕头就开始歌颂起睡眠的圣歌，眼皮闭上就昏沉地睡了过去。

如果不是郑在玹摇醒了他，他可能会永远昏睡过去。  
“你怎么会在我家？”金道英的声带仿佛生了锈。  
“哥上次忘拿b司的背景文件所以把钥匙给我让我帮忙送啊。”郑在玹有些无奈，“你发烧了，去医院看看吧。”  
“不要。”金道英的拒绝没有丝毫的犹豫，“不想去医院，我好累。”  
“哥不要这么累，太勉强自己不好。”郑在玹伸出手试了试金道英额头的温度。  
“人的操劳哪里说的上勉强”金道英感觉到眼珠子又酸又涨，只好闭上了眼，“都是不得已的自愿。”  
金道英感觉自己的眼皮好像被什么柔软的人体器官轻触了一下。病中晕昏的脑子反应得格外的慢，好像有几个小时那么漫长，他听到郑在玹的声音，“那哥吃药吧。哥平常吃什么感冒药呢，还有印象吗？”

水温调得刚刚好，甚至还加了一点蜂蜜，好像是怕没有糖衣的药片那一份苦麻会钻进味蕾遍布的舌苔。我又不是怕苦味的小孩，金道英喝下去的时候如是在想。药效来的很快，金道英没过多时就睡沉了。

他没想过自己是被饿醒的，没想过梦里香气扑鼻的海带汤味睁开眼后仍余韵尚存，更没想到的是郑在玹竟然还没走。

金道英穿着没来得及换下的白色衬衫，因为睡眠里翻滚的蹂躏褶皱纵横，他循着气味走向餐厅，看到郑在玹正关火拿起砂锅。

“感觉好点了吗？”郑在玹回头看了看金道英，“趁热吃点东西吧。”郑在玹颊边的酒窝现得隐隐绰绰，仿佛是在温柔地笑。

金道英的面前摆上了一碗正冒着热气的小米粥和海带汤。他一口一口慢慢地吃，他的头已经不再那么重了，思路也重回活络。只是舌头是木的，但他能感受到小米粥煮的恰到好处，软烂香浓，从食道滑下去把空荡荡的胃袋都温热得熨帖。

“在玹真的很擅长厨艺呢。”金道英开口的时候郑在玹嘴里正在咀嚼一片海带，“是怎么学的？”  
“一开始是学妈妈的。”郑在玹抬头看向金道英。  
“后来呢？”金道英舀了一勺汤，“不会是为了追女孩精进的厨艺吧。”金道英笑起来，自顾自地说，“现在会做饭的男孩子确实更讨人喜欢。”  
可能有两三秒刻意留白的寂静，郑在玹的声音在勺子和碗细微的碰撞声中显得更清晰，“那道英哥喜欢吗？”

金道英身上还残着一层薄汗，郑在玹是有些许洁癖的人，拥抱的时候金道英身上带着床褥病气的味道一点也没击退他。他吻得动作很柔情，像亲吻一件易碎的摆在卢浮宫二十四小时红外线警戒藏在恒温恒湿玻璃箱里的珍稀艺术品。金道英的手揉上的郑在玹柔软的头发，他或许早就想这么做了。郑在玹比他高上了那么一点，但此时他被放在餐桌上像一个被摆布的娃娃，郑在玹站在他打开的双腿间温柔地俯视他。桌上的碗筷被扫到一边，感冒药退烧功用未免太好，郑在玹探进去的时候甚至体感温度偏低。做得时候一点也不柔情，贯穿和退出的力度都活像泄愤。可金道英一点也不觉得痛，人和人之间怎么可以这么契合呢？他只是一边欣喜又一边不可思议。高中时他交往的女朋友在第一次时的紧涩和恐惧让他废了不少气力才直入主题，再此以后又绕了不少弯路才找到让两人都舒服的方法。后来的男友总担心自己怕疼，前传的篇幅长的他都快要睡着，到了正点却总不得其法没一个痛快。然郑在玹怎么这么灵通，仅第一次的结合就挑了最让他欢喜的方式，连随意顶戳的一点都让金道英惊呼喘息。送上来的小狼狗就享受着处理，金道英这么想着。当郑在玹的手掌摊上来自金道英体内的白浊的时候他正俯下身子牙齿轻轻磨咬金道英圆润的耳垂。那一场爱做得金道英都开始恍惚考虑起他和郑在玹的关系了。

直到那一通电话打过来，听筒隔着电流，“找负责人郑在玹。”

金道英霎时回想起他放在餐桌上的档案袋。

郑在玹比金道英先成为了组长，他的业务能力优秀，实绩漂亮，这个名头一点也不为虚。他开始他自己的策谋成就自己的天地。在金道英后来与之并齐他好像也没有停下予几分热烈的注视，仿佛金道英是他生命中的一个奇点。会议上偶一视线交错的回眸也不过是郑在玹多情面相携带着的错觉。

忌惮开始的时候像鸡蛋在锅炉里磕碰碎裂的缝，随着水汽的沸腾翻滚，蛋清从裂缝里滚出来，扒开颤动的壳，抻宽蜿蜒的罅隙，直到变性的蛋白质成丝成脉成络，水温在涌动中冷却，蛋白终于扑成一窝厚重的蛛网，隔开两座日行渐远的无名狱牢。

此刻金道英手里拿着的是公司新季度开发的归于郑在玹小组负责的产品明细，包含了详细的上市时间推广范围和产品定价。

这不是能够被允许打印的文件。

他为什么会出现在这份财务报表以一种无以预料的方式跌落出来呢？因为郑在玹向往更高的平台和更诱人的待遇，因为他屈服在利欲的裙摆。金道英在心里质问，但他觉得不对，又觉得没有什么不对，前车之鉴可证这可能不是什么荒谬的猜想。兴许是事态的还原。

 

金道英把报表还回去没多久，就接到了部长要他去办公室的通知。  
部长在发火，甚至不仅是部长。办公室里还有总监和他或许认识或许不认识的上司。金道英冷静地看着部长从那一堆厚重的报表里抽出一张材质和尺寸一看就格格不入的纸张，质问他是否知情。

金道英没有说话，他只是站在那里，良久，等部长扭曲的有些夸张的脸回弹成正常人的模样才意识到自己或许应该说些什么。

但他还是什么也没说就被请离了办公室。他鬼使神差地打开了手机，在短信的收件人里输入一串不用记录也能倒背如流的数字，删删打打，最后点了发送。

金道英以为自己被公司开除也是必然的结果，或许出卖公司机密的罪责一旦传开，他也不必在这个行业有所停留。永远被画上背叛者抑或其同谋的红叉，驱逐出境。

但他没想到走的那个人是部长。

郑在玹笑着说，“是他先向对手公司出卖的资料。”他看到金道英的眉头皱了一下，“而且他不想让我们坐上他的位子。”

“我们…？”金道英对这个称谓有点尴尬。  
“应该是，我们中的任何一个。”郑在玹看着金道英，突然笑得很发自真心。

金道英不知道该有什么反应，当他把那张纸揉碎丢进马桶按下冲水键，却在部长手下的文件里重生时也没什么感情上的波动。只是突然想通了一些事。

例如那段时间郑在玹经常被叫进部长的办公室，而他一直忙于奔走新项目的开发。

只是带着一点感慨。

原来身生的肉刺和披互的铠甲，是并蒂的双生花。


End file.
